rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Epilog
Dies Geräusch nervte, es nervte sogar gewaltig. War es ein Summen? Nein eher ein klingeln. Aber woher kam es. Was war es und vor allem wer war er? Wo war er? Er war verwirrt. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein. Er lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Das Geräusch, welches ihn gnadenlos nervte und ihn so aus dem Land der Träume riss war sein Wecker. Der Wecker, den ihm erst vor ein paar Tagen seine Kollegin aus der Abteilung geschenkt hatte, weil er in letzter Zeit immer schlechter aufstehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich nun wieder an die Unterhaltung. Er erinnerte sich nun wieder an seine Kollegin. Eine wirklich nette Kollegin. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Eine sehr nette Kollegin. Ein paar Tage nach dem Gespräch hatte sie ihm ein Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt. Es sei ein kleines Geschenk für ihn und hatte ihm auf die Wange geküsst. In seinem Großraumbüro war dies natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben und hatte schnell die Runde gemacht. Obwohl er überrascht war, bedankte er sich artig und hatte das Päckchen geöffnet, was diesen Wecker enthalten hatte. Einen Wecker, der wie ein Wecker von früher enthalten hatte. Einen runden Wecker mit zwei Füßchen ganz aus Metall. Zwei kleine Glocken oben auf dem Wecker und ein kleiner Schlegel, der immer zwischen beiden Glocken hin und her schwang. Und es war eben dieser Wecker, der ihn nun so unsanft aus dem Schlaf riss. Er wusste nicht, ob er seiner Kollegin dafür dankbar sein sollte oder sie umbringen wollte. Aber es half nichts er musste aufstehen und er musste zur Arbeit. Hätte er gestern bessern nicht seine Lieblingssendung «Galaxy Freedom Rangers» im Trideo zu Ende geschaut, dann wäre er jetzt sicherlich fitter. Drek! Warum hatte er gestern nur wieder so lange arbeiten müssen. Als er „Licht“ rief, wurde es langsam hell und die Jallosin wurde automatisch hochgezogen. Die Sonne ging soeben auf und er konnte sehen, wie die Sonnenstrahlen weite Teile Großbasels erhellten. Verschlafen schlenderte er ins Bad und wusch sich. Er pellte den Anzug, der in der Con-eigenen Wäscherei gereinigt worden war, aus seiner Schutzfolie, zog diesen an und machte sich auf den Weg ins Büro. Der Weg war nicht weit. Kein Wunder, denn er wohnte in der GENOM-Arkologie von Großbasel. Hier drinnen war alles vom und für den Konzern. Die Arkologie umfasste sowohl die Büro- und Forschungsräumen und auch Teile der Produktion, welche nicht in Ausland ausgelagert worden waren, als auch die Wohnungen für die Angestellten. Selbst an private Annehmlichkeiten war gesorgt worden. SO enthielt die Arkologie alles angefangen von einem Kino bis zum Theater, von Schwimmbädern, Saunen und Bibliotheken, bis hin zu größten Einkaufszentrum in der Schweiz. Als er in den Aufzug stieg, sah er bereits seinen Kollegen von der Bürobox 14 aus seinem Großraumbüro. Es war der Kollege, der sich am meisten über den Kuss seiner Kollegin ausgelassen hatte. Er spürte die Wut in sich aufwallen. „Guete Morge, Cedric!“ begrüßte dieser ihn. Wie er dieses Schweizer Deutsch haste, wie er dieses Land hasste. Wenn die Konzernleitung nicht so versessen darauf wäre, daß nach Möglichkeit alle Mitarbeiter in Großbasel leben sollten, wäre er schon längst zurück in seine Heimat. „Guten Morgen Arthur!“ grüßte er seinen Kollegen unter zusammengepressten Zähnen. Der Morgen begann wieder einmal super. © by Michæl, 2011